The Girl That Danced
by Cobwebbs
Summary: Barbara. Barbara Gordon, smart, strong, sensible Barbara Gordon. . . took Ballet lessons? Dick Grayson would never have thought that Babs was the type to take that kind of dance. And he couldn't help wondering why she never told him. But when he sees her in action, a strong urge suddenly made him want to join her.


**This is a one-shot that has been bothering me ever since I read the entire Batgirl series of 52. It just burst on its own and spiraled into this, after I read, can't remember which comic number, Nightwing was fighting some bad guy, can't remember why or who, and said 'bad guy' insulted him by calling him a ballerina. Nightwing being Dick, of course, took it as a complement saying 'thanks, because the strongest girl I know happens to be a ballerina,' or something close to that . . .**

 **and I just thought 'what would it be like the first time he found out?' So this was born. Maybe it's fluffy? I don't know, I think its cute.**

 **This also spins from a head cannon . . . I think. Where Dick and Babs have been friends since grade school.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He didn't really know what to make of it.

Dick John Grayson was surprised to say the least. Confused to say the most. He was completely prepared to face Commissioner Gordon with an excuse as to why he was early for the study date . . . session, he had with the older mans daughter. But then said older man informed the young acrobat that his daughter wasn't home yet.

"Um . . . I don't suppose you'll tell me where she actually is?" He'd asked, his bright blue eyes unable to make contact with the Commissioners steely grey, interrogation look he was receiving.

To Dicks surprise the elder man let out a sigh and had told him that his Daughter was, in fact, still at her ballet lesson on Kingstone Avenue.

Dick thanked him hurriedly and had all but sprinted off towards the area. Only when he turned the corner out of Gordons view did the boy let the facts hit him.

Barbara. Barbara Gordon, smart, strong, sensible Barbara Gordon. . . took Ballet lessons? He thought long and hard on that fact. He'd known Babs for three years now, he'd met her shortly after his parents death, he'd been about ten. He was Thirteen now. And she had been there. he hardly remembered the days without her . . . they had become really close really fast.

He didn't understand how, or why he didn't know she did ballet. Maybe she was embarrassed about it? Frilly pink tutus, and sparkly leotards didn't really seem like her style. Maybe she knew he would tease her. Because they were at that age where opposite genders tugged and pulled at each other.

He'd tease her more than be nice to her and vise versa.

It was an interesting banter they had going on, even if neither ever noticed.

He finally made it to the building that supposedly held his friend and possibly the biggest secret of her life. He took a deep breath, bracing himself to see something probably not so bad . . . his imagination made the scene worse.

He pushed open the sparkling glass doors . Freezing air hit his face, making him intake breath sharply. He heard a soft tune and an elderly woman's voice giving instructions.

"One, two, three, one two three . . ." And a bunch of other words, he had no idea what they were.

"Excellent Barbara, just like a swan, fly, you glide as if you really will fly."

Dick's brain perked at the name. He didn't dare make a sound as he tip toed towards the heavy black doors that obviously hid the main room. They were opened a crack. He peeked in, his blue eyes widening the second they saw a flash of fiery red literally leap across the huge room.

Dick had prepared for a lot of things. But getting caught up in watching Babs dance like a weightless butterfly was not one of them.

She had on a black leotard with purple leggings and soft white ballet shoes. Her intensely red hair was pulled back into two low pony tails. Dick bit his lip as he watched her twirl effortlessly. The thought that her hair should not be restrained like that flickered through his whirling mind.

There were so many girls . . . but not one of them danced like Barbara. He knew any idiot could see she was amazing. He could after all. And he never cared much for ballet. She didn't just move, she floated, gravity seemed totally incapable of holding her down, her movements were curved and smooth. He felt a pull deep inside. It tickled him, his heart sped up slightly without him noticing, his leg muscles contracted. The tickle slowly turned into a familiar ache. His body wanted to leap with her, the longer he watched her twist and turn in ways only a trained body could, the more he felt his soul ache to connect with her. He wanted to fly with her.

He swallowed hard as she gave a final low spin that ended with her kicking her legs horizontal to the ground as she bend back in a beautiful curve.

The music piece came to an end. Dick hardly noticed. He was completely lost in thought and amazement. He felt light adrenaline tingle through his veins, he was breathing a little heavier then normal too. He'd never seen anyone fly like that . . . aside from himself.

"All right ladies, excellent work today, don't forget practice the routine and I will see you Friday."

The girls started tittering in conversation instantly as they all headed towards their things.

Dick just stood, full in the door way, and watched Barbara talk with the girls surrounding her. Even when she walked the looked graceful. He'd never noticed that before. His brain was on fire trying to replay every moment he'd just witnessed. It was impossible to replay her they way she'd just done it in real life.

"Hey Barb . . . do you know that guy?" A blond nudged the red head.

He snapped to reality when he heard that.

"Yah, He's watching you real hard." Another girl popped in.

"Do you know him? Who is he?" Someone chimed from behind.

Barbara bit her tongue and turned to see, even though she had a pretty solid idea as to who this 'guy' was.

"He's really cute." One girl giggled.

Others started in as they bunched around Babs with comments on the pretty boy across the auditorium. Barbara almost groaned as she saw a huge grin form on the others face. Great, like he needed a bigger head.

She really didn't need this now.

"I gotta go. See you girls." She grabbed her jacket and wrap skirt and headed towards the grinning thirteen year old.

"Hey." He tilted his head, still grinning.

Barbara rolled her glittering green eyes at him, "Hey yourself." She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room. The girls calling after them excitedly.

* * *

"Why Dick? Why did you have to come here? Now they're all gonna start nosing into my business that involves you. And I really don't need the pressure, especially since you're, you know who's, ward."

They were walking quietly for a few minutes, back towards her house, the sun shone down on their heads making Barbara's hair shimmer flaming colors.

Dick shrugged, "Sorry, I just got to your house early, your dad answered . . . he told me where you were." He shook his head, "I never would have believed it though. Since when have you been a ballerina type?" He'd meant to start teasing her, but the question came out more genuine.

Babs shrugged, "Since I was about five. Mom loved the ballet so she put me in to become one. I didn't care much for it but . . . after she left, I couldn't leave it, you know." Her fingers tightened on her bags strap.

Dick nodded, understanding all too well what she meant.

They were silent.

He suddenly felt weird. Which was weird because he never felt weird around Babs before . . . The image of her flying though the air, reminded him of how much he loved to feel like he was flying himself. He knew he was skilled beyond his years when it came to gymnastics. Maybe the same was for Barbara and Ballet. But man . . . the urge he'd felt earlier was starting to rise a little, he couldn't imagine how amazing it would be to fly with her.

"You looked really pretty. Dancing I mean."

Their eyes snapped to each others. Dick felt himself color suddenly. Barbara's freckles seemed a little brighter too. They looked away.

"Thanks." She muttered quietly.

Oh no! He was making them awkward! He couldn't do that, if he did Babs would be his best friend anymore! He momentarily panicked. He felt his hear speed up, sure Babs was a beautiful girl, but they had always been friend first. He didn't want that to break.

"But those pony tail? Come on Babs, your not five anymore you know." He blurted out, louder than he'd meant to.

Barbara glared at him, she took it easily, "Hey! Like you have a right to tell me what's babyish, Mr. still-sleeps-with-his-stuffed-elephant." She snapped back without missing a beat. Her teasing smirk gracing her face, relieving both of them.

Dick forced back a grin and poked back, as they continued to walk and started a banter like usual.

But afterwards. . .

Afterwards, for years later, in the most unexpected moments of thought, that picture, that memory of the first time he saw Barbara Gordon dance ballet, appeared in the forefront of his mind more times than he'd admit. And the ach would always come with it.

Even as he watched her flip and glide in her Kevlar next to him night after night. Nothing ever topped that first tingly, connecting moment he witnessed the fiery redhead fly.


End file.
